A Meeting In Helena's Room
by ReimielAngel
Summary: This story takes place after DOA 5. Helena gets a surprise visit from her least favorite assassin...a little HelenaxChristie pairing.T for language and future Yuri scene. Chapter 2 is up. If you haven't played DOA5, then go play the game. Hopefully in DOA 6 Christie will have a story mode. ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Okies, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, so please tell me what you think about it and if I should continue it. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Dead or Alive. Cuz if I did…..well….you know. *wink*

**A Meeting in Helena's Room**

**Part 1**

**The Assassin & A Heiress**

Christie stood outside the door to her former employer's sitting room. Taking out the guards posted around the establishment had been easy. She wondered how quickly Helena would try to kill her once she stepped inside. Shaking her head with a slight grin upon on her face, she turned the handle and opened the door to find Helena sitting upon her desk and staring out the window. Christie stood in the doorway for a moment and stared at Helena's side profile.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Helena didn't turn to look at Christie. She couldn't, not yet.

Christie cleared her throat and fully entered the room. She turned and closed the door. Christie couldn't understand why there seemed to suddenly be a lump forming in her throat. She furrowed her brows and cleared her throat._ I am an assassin. Hesitation leads to failure._

"It seems you're having a hard time saying what you came here to say, so how about I say it for you, yes?" Helena's gaze stayed far out of the window and beyond, but her words came out harsh and betrayed her. Christie leaned back against the door and said nothing. _She knows,_ she mused silently to herself.

"Christie, age 24…assassin." Christie watched as Helena picked up a piece of paper from her desk and held it up. Helena shook her head. "Donovan," She said the name as if it explained everything.

Christie continued watching her, waiting for her to say more, or perhaps for her to attack. Either way, she was ready, hoping more for a fight.

"Don't forget I killed your mother." Christie had the satisfaction of seeing Helena close her eyes. Moments later, Helena opened them again.

Crossing her legs, Helena spoke. "So how did you get past all of the guards?" Christie took a moment to admire Helena's long legs before reacting.

Christie snorted. It was an unexpected reaction that had Helena looking up at her. "Don't patronize me Helena Douglas," Christie said icily. Helena turned her head and looked out the window. "You know damn well what I did to get to you."

"Why?" Helena asked quietly but knew Christie heard her anyways.

"Why? They were in my way and besides…" Christie trailed off with a grin. Helena seemed unfazed.

"I meant why are you doing this? What's the point? What's in it for you?" Helena dreaded the answer, but she knew she wanted them anyway.

Christie put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm, why I do this? Well it's fun. What's the point? The point is…well there doesn't need to be one. And what's in it for me? Getting to kill people; telling them naughty little secrets before ending their lives in the most antagonizing way possible while they scream, cry or beg." She laughed a bit and sighed. "So Helena darling, what fun will you give to me?" She asked in a silky yet deadly voice, waiting for an answer.

"Don't call me that." Helena said silently. Christie frowned.

"Call you what?"

"…Darling." Christie arched a brow at Helena and decided to have a bit of fun with this.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry but I couldn't hear you. " She cupped a hand over her ear.

This seemed to piss Helena off to no end. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING CALL ME 'DARLING' YOU PYSCHOTIC IDIOT!" Helena was now openly glaring at Christie.

"Don't get your petites culottes in a wad." Christie said with an eye roll. Helena just stared at her. "Problem? A Petites culottes is panties in French, correct?" Helena looked away, but not before Christie saw the blush upon her cheeks.

The way Christie said it made Helena's mind go ways that it shouldn't. No, not with this very woman who killed her mother. Damning her and her sultry voice, Helena tried to come up with some snide remark. Failing to find something, she stayed silent, sure that the British assassin would pick up the conversation.

It wasn't long before Helena heard the click of boots upon the marble floor. She glanced from the corner of her eye and saw Christie standing in front of the dresser on the right side of the wall. She continued watching as the assassin reached up and ran a finger along the frames of the pictures upon the dresser. "So what happened to that Pediatrician you were so fond of?" Christie asked and tapped the frame of a picture of Helena and a woman with short red hair.

Helena stared at the picture. "It didn't work out." She wondered how the assassin found out, but then realized that as an assassin of course she would know everything she can about a target. A target, someone on her kill list, that's what she was to the She Quan martial artist.

"Wasn't her name Alexa Gilko?" Christie turned to Helena with the question, completely unaware of Helena's thoughts. Helena nodded faintly. "Huh, I thought you two were cute together. So what happened?" She watched as the assassin turned back to the pictures before her. She didn't dare ask if the assassin had done any harm to the girl.

"Don't you know already?" Helena asked sarcastically. Christie paused, turning around slowly she faced the woman before her. Helena's face was an unreadable mask. Christie arched a brow.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you." The assassin stared the French heiress in the eye, obviously expecting her earlier question to be answered.

Helena didn't break eye contact. "She said that- she thought there was someone else I was in love with. And when I told her that I wasn't, she didn't believe me." She stated quietly.

"Well? Were you in love with someone else?" The assassin asked.

Helena looked away. "What do you care?"

Christie frowned. "I don't. I just want all the juicy details. " Helena didn't even bother to respond. Mentally Helena was slamming her head against a brick wall. Why did she even bother with this mess? Why doesn't she just get to the inevitable fight she knew was to come?

"Taking a guess by your lack of reaction, I'm guessing that's something you don't even know yourself." The assassin told her. Still Helena stayed silent.

Christie looked around the room and her eyes stopped on Helena. Moving slowly and with purpose, she walked over to where the heiress was sitting on the desk. Leaning back on the opposite side of the desk, she crossed her arms. "Look Kitten, as much as I would like to hang around and harass you, I do have other prey on my list today." She looked up at the clock as she spoke. She had two hours and thirty minutes before her three o'clock hit. She had to be at that train station before the Delmonic Pharmaceuticals CEO got off the train. But the French heiress didn't need to know that. She looked back when Helena let out a sigh.

Helena slid off of the desk, obviously tired of the assassin's game. She turned and faced the woman who had killed her mother. Leaning closer she reached behind Christie and plucked a cherry from the fruit bowl on her desk. The whole time neither of them broke eye contact. Leaning back, Helena popped the cherry in her mouth and turned her back to the assassin.

Christie didn't know what the Frenchwoman thought she was doing, but it had an effect on her. The scent of sunflowers and rain was Helena. She could still feel it in the insides of her nose. Now the heiress had dared to turn her back on her. It was the perfect opportunity for her to strike, but yet she didn't take it. Instead she chose to play a bit more. She leaned over Helena's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Never turn your back upon a snake; one can never be sure of when they will strike." She said, dragging out the s sound and making it come out as a hiss.

Helena inhaled as she felt the assassin's breath upon her ear and neck. She went against her instincts and kept her back to Christie. "The 'when' may not be predictable, but the 'how' is." She spoke quietly. She turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the assassin's snow white hair.

Christie paused and leaned back away from the heiress. Moments later she let out a quiet laugh. Helena turned around and looked at her. Christie shook her head sadly. "You poor foolish girl." The heiress watched as the assassin's steel colored eyes took on an even harder edge and knew that playtime was over. Quickly stepping back away she assumed her Pi Gua Quan ready stance and braced herself. Things were about to get serious.

**Author's Notes….Again:** This chapter is going to have an alternative. Will be put up later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Meeting in Helena's Room**

**Part 2**

**The Shinobi & A Heiress**

-3 Days Later-

Three Shinobi angled down on gliders towards the deck of the Freedom Survivor and landed without a sound. Almost immediately they were surrounded by twenty heavily armed guards. When Hayate went to draw his katana and Ayane her kunai, Hayabusa stepped in front of them and blocked them.

"We are here to see the leader of DOATEC." His husky voice seeped out from behind his ninja mask. The guards aimed their weapons at him, but the Dragon Ninja stood his ground. Hayabusa stared at the guards and the guards stared back at him. It seemed like minutes had passed before a feminine voice with a Russian accent cut through the silence. "Move, move I said! Get out of the way you slaggering idiots!" After a round of pushing and shoving, a short woman finally made her way to the center of the group to where the ninjas stood.

The woman had a mess of short red hair that was cut off at the nape of her neck and she wore an expression on her face that told one that she was not to be fucked with. She was dressed in a black business suit with dark grey plaid pumps. She stood before Hayabusa and planted her hands on curvy hips. Squinting up at him with grey eyes, she spoke. "Dragon Child, what took you so long to get here?" Hayabusa took a single step forward and held out his arm. The redhead quickly took the proffered forearm and grasped it firmly. "I do apologize. There were some things that needed to be taken care of and it couldn't wait. We arrived as soon as we were able to."

There were few who could impress Hayabusa and even fewer still that held his respect. Not only did Hayabusa respect the older woman but he also thought of her as a sort of friend. The Russian shook her head and used her free hand to pat the arm she was holding. "Never mind that dear child, there is much to discuss with you, much to catch you up on.

" Leaning around him, she spied Hayate and Ayane. "I am Celtiltica Stephanov, but you can call me Celty if you like. You are Hayate, the Shinobi of the Wind, yes?" At Hayate's nod, she turned her grey eyes to the woman next to him. "And you are Ayane, the Killer Kunoichi, no?" Taking the narrowing of Ayane's purple eyes as a yes, she then turned her attention back to Hayabusa. "The Kunoichi of Destiny is already here," she said nodding to herself and released her grip on Hayabusa.

She turned around and faced the guards who were still surrounding them; she waved her arms to the sides in a shooing motion. "Go back to your posts. There is no trouble here. These here are friends," she stated in her thick accent.

After a brief hesitation, all of the guards dispersed, going back to their original posts around the deck before the ninjas had arrived. Celty then waved them forward towards the stairs leading to the upper deck. Following behind her they then entered through the door leading to the interior of the ship in silence.

Almost immediately narrowing his eyes, Hayabusa paused and looked around. Behind him, Ayane and Hayate sniffed the air. "It smells of blood," Ayane said wearily. "Three days ago, someone boarded the ship, killed practically all of the guards and tried to kill Helena." The three Shinobi looked over at Celty who was quiet up until now. She kept her back to them as she continued to speak and tread forward through the ship. The Shinobi had no other choice but to follow her, and the further they went, the stronger the smell became.

"A single assassin did all of this damage," Celty spoke in a low voice. It didn't take long for them to come to know the damage she spoke of. Upon entering the lobby/dining area, they spotted several men around, some were trying to scrub out blood stains and streaks that refused to detach from the walls, while some other men stood on guard.

Upon spotting the Shinobi, the guards lifted their weapons slightly until Celty raised her hand and shook her head at them. Lowering their weapons, the guards continued to eye the group until they had turned a corner and were out of sight. "These men here, they are scared, as they should be." Shaking her head Celty added, "Only a person with an insane want for blood could do something like this."

"How do you know it was an assassin, or only one person for that matter?" Ayane asked, her eyes never stopped checking their surroundings. Celty halted her steps in front of a door and turned to Ayane. "I would know," Celty spoke slowly as if to a mere child, "Because the Heiress told me so. And the one who did this, we know well enough to know that this would be a solo mission." Clearing her throat, she once again faced the door and slowly slid it open to reveal Helena's office.

**Authors Notes:** Well what did you think about that? I know the chapters are a bit short, but that's kind of how I like it. I apologize for it taking so long for me to put up this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Originally this was supposed to be a one chapter story but as you can see, seems to be a bit longer. How long? I don't know. But I hope this is chap is good enough to sate you until the next one. R&R please! I really need to know if it's any good or not.


End file.
